Searching for his heart
by Cutie-Pie-Angel
Summary: "Where is Naruto?" Silence. No one of his former team answered him. His heart pounded in his chest, his fists clenched. What seemed like a life time, someone finally answered. "We don't know." Where is the missing blonde and what exactly happened to him? They may not know it now, but Sasuke intended to find out. What does Orochimaru have to do with everything, isn't he dead?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So, my first Sasunaru... I'm well aware that Naruto Shippuden is over and that SPOILER Naruhina and Sausaku won, yippie. I really prayed for Naruhina :) After so many years of Naruhina shipping, I recently descovered my love for yaoi, well actually since summer break, but then I somehow saw Sasunaru fics and thought 'Oh the hell with it' and I began to read. And tadaaaa...since then I'm addicted ^^ Sorry for my ranting xD I hope there still are Sasunaru fans out there xD So...LET'S START WITH THE STORY!**

**WARNING FOR THE WHOLE FANFICTION! ****: Lemons in future chapters, smutt, cussing, MENTIONS OF RAPE, (please guys do me a favor, if you're not comfortable with this matter than please just skip the part. I promise you there will not be much of it, because I can't handle to hurt the character who is raped :( Oh, there will be MAYBE mpreg, yeah there definitely will be mpreg, so don't like don't read. JEALOUSY, team Hebi/taka will play a big role in this *snicker* Let's see what else? The fanfic takes place somewhere around the time Sasuke decided to pay a visit to Konoha with team Hebi...Taka...whatever, don't remember what ep or chapter it was. Remember? If not I'm very sorry. Since it is a fanfiction and MY no less, there will be a twist namely that ..OROCHIMARU IS ALIVE, but Sasu doesn't know it sooo...FURTHERMORE, there will be two OC's and not they are not and won't be put in the middle of everything. It's not a marry sue fanfic or so, but they play a major role in team sevens's live especially Naruto's. Well, maybe in Naruto's and Sakura's life. I use these two in every fanficiton I write xD And they always have the same name in every fanfiction. **

**PLEASE READ THESE DESCRIPTION'S OF THE TWO OC's:**

**Aimi Kobayashi: 16 years old, birthday 11 october, has a brother name Haruko, has brown, long hair, dark chocolate brown eyes and wears the forehead protector like Naruto. She grew up without parents, but with a caring, loving brother AND NARUTO. SO HERE COMES THE twist, Naruto won't have SUCH a horrible childhood and he won't be alone, because of Aimi and her brother. In this story Naruto grew up with the two, more details in future chapters.**

**Hauko Kobayashi: 20 years old, has a girlfriend (she won't appear in this story) brown hair, same eyes as his sister, loves Naruto as a little brother. Furthermore he raised. him. I will write part's of their past's, too, so you understand the situation better.**

**Pairings : (Main) SasuNaru (mentions of) KakaIru, LeeSaku, (I like them together) xD, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen...maybe some others, too...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...and Sasuke AND Hinata xD And no, there will be not threesome's.**

_**~ Prologue ~**_

_"Enjoy everyday of your life, don't regret anything and look into the future. It could be shorter than you think."_

_Maybe, he just should have done that. _

_Maybe, he should have stopped regretting not bringing him back._

_Maybe, he should have looked into brighter days, a new future._

_He should have stopped searching HIM, after HE tried to kill him._

_He regretted, didn't let go of the past and even wallowed in self hatred for five days the week, though he wouldn't show it thanks to his loud goofy personality._

_Fact is, he should have listened to the wise words the old man uttered every time they passed a hot spring. _

_If he had, then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation._

_He heard the door crack open to his utterly dark room. There were no windows, no fresh air to breath in and absolutely no company._

_The door opened to it's fullest and revealed a tall dark figure with long black hair. Automatically, the boy's arms circled his belly as a gesture of protection, hoping to all gods that he would be left alone on that day. _

_The figure walked over to him. His movements were smooth and graceful, the exact opposite of his personality and treatment._

_The boy shivered at the unwanted memories and the dark figure smirked, clearly amused of his little prisoner. _

_He knelt down in front of his prey and his smirk widened._

_Beautiful._

_It was the best way to describe the creature in front of him, despite the room being dark, he could make out the lovely lineaments of his pray. And the best part is that he was his, and his alone. _

_He, after all, already marked this beautiful human being and he would make sure that nobody, absolutely NOBODY, would snatch him away from him._

_Especially,not the cold, stubborn, proud, pale, dark-haired boy he trained. _

_The boy saw the figure part his lips and tensed._

_"Good morning, my love. How are you today? I hope you are ready for the usual examination. After all, I need you in top shape." The man smirked cruelly and the boy felt his eyes sting._

_No,NO! That couldn't happen. It wouldn't survive, it COULDN'T survive. He tightened his grip around his belly._

_"Do not worry, my love. Everything will be fine."_

_The boy felt a hand on his chest. A hand that he knew so well, despite of the few week together. A hand that brought him pain and despair. _

_A hand that could kill him._

_Pain erupted into his chest._

_He screamed._

_And everything went dark._

_TBC_

**A/N : Soo? How was it? I hope not to bad. Anyway, I died to write this for the last two months or so and finally here it is xD I honestly hesitated because of my other story, bah now it's too late, right? xD Hope you enjoyed thins. Reviews are appreciated ^^ I'm pretty sure that everyone knows what happened, am I right? If not, you just have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I corrected anything I could! :D Anyway...**

**..Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Heyo, welcome to the first chapter of my Sasunaru story :D Thank you very much for the reviews guys, I'm glad you already like it :) Oh, one more thing. I mentioned in the previous chapter that this story takes place around when Sasuke decided to visit Konoha right? I'm not sure which month it was, so I decided to make it the beginning of October. And sorry for the terrible delay, I originally planned to post this by the end of the last week, but I never had the time for it! Without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings : some cursing, bad grammar and spelling errors (English is not my first language, but I try to make few mistakes as possible)**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, what I do own are my OC's.**

_**~Chapter one : Why did he leave?~**_

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

The sought pink-haired girl, who was just taking a walk through Konoha, stopped in her tracks and tuned around, a vein already appearing on her forehead.

"What is it, Aimi?" She loved her friend dearly,but god dammit, she was sometimes too loud for her liking. Of course, she couldn't actually say it to her. Sakura definitely didn't want a whiny, moping Aimi around her.

The bubbly girl stopped in front of one of her closest friends, excitement dancing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Saku, you have to help meeeeeeee, it's really really REALLY import-" Before, she could say more, Sakura slapped her hand in front of her friend's mouth. "I get it Aimi, what do you need help with?"

Said girl removed Sakura's hand from her mouth and grinned widely at her, before her eyes and voice suddenly turned serious. "Planning a birthday party."

Blinking green eyes, Sakura asked. "Huh? Come again, please?" Aimi rolled her eyes and grabbed the other girl's arm. "Youuuu. Helpppp. Meeee. With. A. Birthdayyy. Partyyy.."

Sakura narrowed her green eyes and ripped her arm free, glaring at one of her best friends. "You know, I can understand your sentences just fine."

"Yes, yes. Of course." Replied Aimi disinterestedly, making Sakura grit her teeth in annoyance.

Taking a deep breath, the pink-haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose, and exhaled heavily.

"Fine. You need help with a birthday party? I guess you mean Naruto's, right?" A beaming Sakura grinned her happy brown-haired friend. After Sasuke left, she really came to love Naruto. They spent much time together, building up a good, stable relationship. She really couldn't remember how many times she said sorry to him, of how she treated Naruto, before Sasuke left. She realized that it was unfair, always hitting and scolding him. But every time he would wave it away, thinking of it as nothing, throwing her a smile and hugging her, which she gladly returned.

They became really close with each other, with Sakura thinking of him as a little brother, and Naruto thinking of her as his older, motherly sister. The crush that Naruto had on her disappeared completely. Although, Naruto guiltily admitted that it was only a cover up, to hide his feelings for his real crush.

Imagine how surprised she was, when she heard that he was talking about Sasuke.

Thinking of it, Naruto was really nervous that day, probably thinking that she would hate him for loving Sasuke, but she could see that she surprised him, when she just smiled at him. Honestly, she wasn't mad at Naruto, on the contrary, it actually made sense. The two of them were always together in their childhood. Well, most of the times, often enough, Aimi would join them in their adventure. Furthermore, Sasuke and Naruto shared a special, unbreakable bond, even if Sasuke denied it at Orochimaru's hideout.

Besides, she got over him, realizing that her love was only a puppy crush. She followed the crowd, admiring Sasuke's good looks, but that was the problem. She only looked at his appearance and didn't know a thing about him. He was rude and treated her badly. Now, that she though about it, the only times she saw Sasuke treat someone nice was with Naruto and occasionally, Aimi. Besides, Naruto was the only one who could handle Sasuke.

Then it stuck her.

Why didn't she saw it earlier? Why was she so blind back then? All this mess could have been avoided!

Sasuke felt the same about Naruto! That's why she never had a chance, let alone all the other girls in Konoha.

Sasuke's actions, she could see them clearly now! How nice Sasuke treated Naruto , how he always paid for Naruto's ramen, how Sasuke would glare at anyone who would dare to look at the blond in a wrong way and how Sasuke would make sure that Naruto was fine, to the point of risking his own life.

She asked herself why Sasuke still went to Orochimaru, if he was in love. He couldn't have left Naruto on his own, right? After all, Sasuke was known to be possessive about the things he views as his own. Sakura was sure that Sasuke saw Naruto as his property. There could be no other explanation.

Sasuke HAD to be possessive of Naruto.

But...

"Ne, Aimi? Can I ask you something?"

Said girl blinked and looked at her teammate, bewildered. Where did that question suddenly come from? "Yes, of course. What is it?"

Sakura bit her lower lip, a habit of hers when she becomes nervous.

"Do you...? Ah, did you know that Sasuke and Naruto loved each other? I mean Naruto is your best friend and you were also close with Sasuke, you surely knew, didn't you?"

Aimi nodded her head. "Yeah, I knew. Naruto told me, wait no ,he actually didn't tell me. I guess I just know it because of their actions toward each other. They hid it perfectly, I admit, but I know them too well. They couldn't hid it from me." With that she smirked smugly, remembering that time when she confronted Sasuke.

Sakura nodded silently. "Makes sense, but weren't you angry that Naruto didn't tell you?"

"No, I knew that it was an uncomfortable matter for him. I didn't approach him and told him that I knew that he loved Sasuke, instead I waited till he came to me, which happened after the Uchiha-bastard left." She spat the name out wit pure venom. Really, Naruto may have forgiven Sasuke, but she was another matter, all together. SHE couldn't forgive him for causing Naruto so much pain. Of course, she understood that Sasuke sought revenge, but honestly, Oruchimaru? That fucking creep?

"All right, but why did Sasuke left in the first place, if he loved Naruto? I mean, you saw for yourself how protective he can be, especially torwards Naruto."

Aimi froze and turned to her close friend, before she sighed. She wiped her hand across her face. "I don't know Sakura. I really don't know, I asked myself the same question dozens of times. I really have to idea what he was thinking." The last part was muttered under her breath, but Sakura hear her anyway.

"Hmmmm.."

Everybody knew that Sasuke left for power. He needed the power to destroy and kill his older brother, who Sasuke hated with so much passion.

But what people, only a handful actually did, didn't know was that the Uchiha was in love with his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

The people were:

Sakura

Aimi

Kakashi, surprisingly.

Tsunade

Iruka

And maybe, just maybe Sai. Sakura could have told him and Yamato-sensei, but it's unlikely.

Hmm, Aimi was pretty sure that Shikamaru knew it, too.

Sakura's voice brought her out of her musing. "Maybe we should just wait. I mean, it's not like we can ask Sasuke right now, you know?"

"Yeah, you are right. The only thing we can do IS to wait. Let's pray that we'll meet Sasuke and ask him right away, I'm curious as hell." Furrowing her eyebrows, Aimi thought about the consequences.

To hell with them! She just wanted Naruto to be happy!

The two Konoha girls didn't believed in the slightest that Sasuke only left for power.

No, there had to be another reason, a reason they still didn't know.

Not one of the two knew that they would get the answers to their questions very soon.

**A/N: So, I know this was boring, but I had to start somehow, I just can't throw you in the middle of something. I like it slow xD Oh, and the drama start at chapter 3 or 4. Look forward to it!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : GOMEN for my absurdly long absence! I honestly got to lazy to write, but I can't let you people wait any longer. Well, for those who still read this fic. Just to warn you guys, Sasuke will appear much sooner than Naruto. If I mentioned something about Naruto appearing soon, scratch that! I changed my mind. Actually, you won't know for a REALLY long time what happened to him. And I won't tell you more than that!**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings : Un-betaed, (seriously, I'm sorry you have to read my shitty grammar and spelling errors, but English isn't my fist language, nor do I have a beta reader, so stuck with me for now. Please?) some cursing**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.**

_**~Chapter two : Mission and missing?~**_

"Are you sure?"

Tsunade nodded gravely, her teeth were clenched together and her fist balled on the table in her office. _Calm down, calm down. Don't break anything, it won't do any good to you. _She mentally told herself. Sighing, she raised her brown eyes that were previously focused on her table and met a troubled, black eye.

"Yes, I'm sure. He should have been back two weeks ago and he is ALWAYS punctual, despite being a brat. I messaged the village only to be informed that he left one week ago and the village is only three days away!" The Hokage practically screamed at the end of her sentence. God, she wanted a drink. Now.

But, she had to focus on more important matters right now! Like, one of her best Shinobis missing, for god's sake! Where the hell was the brat?

She was tired. Oh, so very tired. Tired, confused, scared and frightened. He was to important for her to loose him!

Sighing, Tsunade placed her elbow on her table and supported her forehead on her head. Tired, brown eyes gazing at the man in front of her, who sported a similar look on his face. Of course he would. After all, it was one of HIS students missing. "Kakashi, did you do what I told you to?"

Said main sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Yes, lady Hokage. I told Aimi, Sakura and Sai that he was held in the village more than intended. They still believe he's on the mission." His shoulders hunched, eyes darting to the floor. Naruto was like a son he never had, especially his Iruka took the task of being his father figure. Actually, it was Iruka who had a bad feeling for two weeks. Stating that something was wrong with Naruto. Of course, he tried to calm him down, mentioning that he was on a mission that took him longer than necessary, but his lover just wouldn't give up, demanding that he should see the Hokage. And in the end he granted his lover's wish.

So he went to the Hokage's tower and was shocked to hear that Naruto wasn't held back in the village, but actually missing! In that moment he knew why he should tell his students about Naruto's whereabouts a week ago. The Hokage didn't want to worry anyone, in case Naruto was only late. But, not hearing anything from the bright blonde, the chances that something happened were really high.

"Kakashi, I want you and your team searching for him. You probably will have the highest chances of finding him and bring Team Gai along with you. You could need their help."

Kakashi nodded, bowed to the Hokage and left with a burning feeling in his stomach. Iruka was right, something was definitively wrong with the blonde. He could feel it.

Tsunade breathed heavily through her nose. Her nerves were on edge and she was seriously in a verge of a mental breakdown. Her heart clenched painfully, bile rising in her mouth. She ran to the bathroom in her office and threw up in the sinks. After her retching session, she rinsed her mouth with water and washed her face with cold water. She didn't bother to wipe it clean and just looked into the mirror, lost in her thoughts.

_Something is wrong. Something terrible happened to that brat._

Leaving the bathroom, she sat back down on her chain, ignoring Shizune's worried gazes and Tonton's grunts.

_I can feel it in my gut._

_"_Shizune! Bring me my sake please!"

* * *

Five hours later, in front of the Konoha gates, two Shinobi teams were ready to head out for their unknown mystery mission. A brown haired- weapon loving-girl was currently holding the hand of her boyfriend, who clearly wasn't used to be affectionate in public, looking at the blush on his face. Said boyfriend had long, brown hair, white eyes and wore a familiar scowl on his face, despite his face being pink. Said boyfriend was non other than Hyuuga Neji and the cute girl clutching his hand was non other than TenTen.

Another teenage boy, wearing a strange green spandex, was doing handstands push-ups, yelling something about youth, grinning widely at the present pink-haired girl, who was blushing bright red. Her green eyes never leaving his figure or the obvious muscles under that stupid, yet perfect for him, green spandex.

The second brown-haired girl, besides her, snickered to herself. Sakura could be very shy when she wanted to be, but what go on her nerves was that Lee and Sakura were dancing around each other. Everybody, including the villagers, could see that they liked each other!

She had to do something about it or she would kill them both. Aimi then averted her gaze to the flirting couple and smiled. She was happy for her friends, even if it made her feel like the fifth wheel.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Good thing she wasn't alone.

Even if this person's girlfriend was on another team that wasn't present.

"I'm okay Sai, thank you." She turned her head to the raven and nodded. "How are you?"

Before the raven could answer her, the whole lot was interrupted by the arrival of three senseis. "So, is everyone read?" Six heads flew in the direction of the man who spoke and nodded. TenTen raised her hand. "Kakashi-sensei, where are we going? And what kind of mission is this?" The asked man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the shinobis were shocked to see the tired look in the visible black eye. Especially, Sai, Sakura and Aimi were shocked. The look their sensei gave them was rare. His eye showed tiredness, but had a ting of sadness and grieve in it. Whatever this mission was about, it troubled the son of Konoha's white fang greatly.

Gai placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder for support and Yamato winced, looking at the floor with a distraught look. Sighing again, Kakashi began to explain the situation they were currently in.

After the explanation, the teenager weren't able to utter a word, they just tried to process what they were told, which wasn't much, but still...

Sakura was pale. Her eyes so wide and unfocused that Kakashi believed she would panic every minute from now on. Aimi clenched her teeth and fist, but she too, lost some color from her face.

Sai's expression was one of pure rage, probably because something as important as this was kept from them. Kakashi knew how important Naruto was for Sai. He could only imagine what would happen, if Gaara found out.

Neji was obviously angry and TenTen concerned. Lee was still as a statue, not moving a millimeter.

All of the three senseis expected this reaction, because Naruto was incredibly important to all of them. He was a dear friend, a brother, a best friend and a son.

They had to get him back or all hell breaks loose, and not only in Konoha.

* * *

"What exactly is our mission? I understand that we try to find Naruto-kun and bring him back, but what is our first step? You surely have a plan or are you planning just to search for him, without some kind of clues?"

The teams were traveling for three hours and not one word was uttered from their mouths, until Neji decided to open his and ask the question everyone had on their minds. it wasn't Kakashi that answered but Gai. "A very good question, my youthful student. The first thing we will do, is to investigate at the village our youthful, missing friend was supposed to be. Furthermore, we will divide us as to heighten our chances to find possibly clues. Interview the villagers, if necessary and collect evidences, no matter how small they are. If we fail to do so, then we would have a problem, because we wouldn't be able to search for him and ,as annoying as it sounds, would have to give up, before the search even started." The normally energetic guy's voice became dead serious.

"Like hell! That won't happen, not if I can help it. I will search him alone, if it's necessary!"

"Aimi, I know that you are extremely worried. We all are, but we can't throw ourselves to that unknown danger, blindly. It won't help Naruto, not will it help US in anyway. We have to be careful and discretely. If Naruto and his kidnapper are still around there, there is a possibly high chance that we're being found out and the person leaves with Naruto without us even knowing. If they aren't there, well..."

_Then we have a problem _Finished everyone else in their minds.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei. I know what you mean and I agree with you, but why are we so sure that Naruto-chan got kidnapped?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Honestly TenTen, we can't be sure, but it's the most plausible explanation we have at the moment. Naruto being so late never occurred, not in the past and not recently. Another thing is that Naruto would have contacted us, if he was running late. We can't help but think of the worst."

"Wouldn't death be the worst scenario?"

Everyone turned and glared at the boy with bushy brows.

But, Lee was right. Even if nobody wanted to think about it, there was a chance that Naruto was already dead.

The present persons pushed the thought in the back of their minds.

After all, Naruto wasn't one to be easily killed.

* * *

Not too far away from the two shinobi teams, another team, unfortunately from the opposite side, was leisurely walking through the forest, hoping that they would reach the next village on their way, as soon as possible.

Because, dammit! It was hot as fuck.

"Why the hell is it so hot today? I'm fucking sweating like a pig, mother nature couldn't spare us, could she?" Groaned and growled a white haired boy, a sharp tooth sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"WOULD JUST SHUT UP? You are so annoying you ass. Shut your mouth and go die in a ditch or something!" Growled a red haired girl with glasses, before she huffed and ran to an ebony haired, looping one of her arms around his. "Sasuke-kun! Let's go on a date when we arrive at the village." Said boy grimaced at the high-pitched voice of his teammate, before looking down at the thin arm that was hanging around his and scowled. "No. And don't touch me." Brushing off the arm, Sasuke sped up and walked alone ahead.

Juugo, calm as always, just walked and didn't let this childish act disturb him. Suigetsu regarded the red haired nuisance who wore a hurt and crushed expression. Honestly, he didn't know why she didn't gave up on him. It was clear as a day, that the Uchiha didn't want her and furthermore, Karin didn't know much about Sasuke anyway, they all didn't know much about the Uchiha, but that was because he was reserved and didn't speak much. He didn't give a fuck, if he knew the Uchiha or not, he wasn an arrogant bastard. Anyway, he only one who knew him best, would be the Uzumaki kid.

"Karin, just give up. He doesn't want you and probably never will with your bitchy attitude. Go find someone else, bitch." He growled and Karin threw him a nasty look. Before stomping away to walk with Juugo. Shaking his head, the purple eyed teen thought about his newest revelation. He couldn't believe it at fist, but he was sure that the raven already loved someone. Grinning evil, he ran to the Uchiha and slapped the back of his head, ignoring Karin's protest of hurting her precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Ne, Uchiha? When exactly did you fall in love with Naru-chan?" He may not know the kid, but he was sure the Uchiha would get pissed at him for calling the Uzumaki 'Naru-chan'. Just as he expected, the raven besides him stiffened. "What are you talking about? Me in love with that idiot? Not in a million years."

"Oh? Then why were you calling his name in your sleep last night."

Saying that he was amused was an understatement. Suigetsu was delighted when Sasuke snapped his head in his direction. Smirking, he left Sasuke alone to his thoughts and backed away.

Sasuke, grateful that he was left alone or he would have killed Suigetsu, thought about what his teammate told him. Outside, he denied that he loved the dobe, but inside he knew very well that he fell hard for him. The others didn't need to know about his love interests, which only was and will ever be Naruto. He may not look like it, but he thought about his blonde everyday and every night, so he really wasn't surprised that he called out his dobe's name.

But being caught was extremely embarrassing , especially by Suigetsu, who he really couldn't stand, but needed him for his plans. Sighing, he looked up to the sky. It's blue reminding him of the blonde's beautiful eyes which brought the sky itself to shame. Furthermore, he couldn't shake the feeling away that something was very wrong, because his stomach was queasy for a long time now.

Was it maybe Naruto?

No, why would it be? It was absurd, because his blonde could take care of himself, he was sure of it. Scowling, because his mind wandered on unnecessary matters, he pushed them aside. Telling himself, that he just was tired.

Somehow, he couldn't really believe his own thoughts.

**A/N: Finally finished with this. How was it? Sasuke is a bit OOC and I deeply apologize. I try harder to keep them in character. T.T Again, sorry for spelling and grammar errors, but I'M SOOO TIRED!**

**Until next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : WUAHHH! GUYS, I'M SO SO SORRY! I know it sucks to wait this long, but I honestly didn't plan to make you wait for almost a YEAE! Damn, time flys so fast...anyway, I was pretty busy this months with school and homework. It will become even more loaded next year T.T Since I have a practical training, I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to come out, but the positive point is that I have summer holidays on 11 of July! Negative, I'm flying to Italy for most of the time ^^' I try to update as much as I can .**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: un-betaed (like always, so expect spelling and grammar errors), OOC maybe? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naru or Sasu. The rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who worked on it. :( Or anyone else for that matter. Oh wait, I do! I own Aimi and Haruko!**

_**~Chapter 4 : We meet again~**_

To say that Sasuke was irked, was an understatement .

He was fucking angry!

The stupid round, yellow object named sun was slowly killing him. Normally, he wouldn't be one to whine about the weather, but it was freaking hot!

Honestly, it's like the beginning of October! Why was the sun even shining?!

Sighing, quietly of course, he ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair. His clothes clung to him like a second skin which made the red-haired fan girl drool upon the sight. The young Uchiha cringed. He wasn't really fond of Karin, but he needed her in his team, other way there would be no other medic-nin in his group. Still, the constantly love confessions and sweetening love struck gazes pissed him the hell off.

There was actually only one person, he would allow to gaze at him like this, but knowing that person, he would either die than act like a crazy fan-girl. Onyx eyes looked up and gazed into the blue sky. He was currently walking through a path in the forest, searching for some food. They had more than enough money to spare, but none of the members of Team Taka wanted to wait until they found the nearest village.

The sun reminded him of his dobe.

Scowling, he tried to push thoughts of Naruto aside, but it was futile. Wherever he went, the dobe was lingering on his mind for longer than necessary, with his bright smile, cute nose and those perfect kissable lips.

He wished more than once that he could kiss them, but he knew that wouldn't be possible for now. He had a task, which was to destroy Konoha, or more importantly the elders and the stupid council.

They were the cause of all his trouble, after all.

If it hadn't been for them, his family would still have been alive.

If it hadn't been for them, he would have been able to live happy with his dobe. Marrying him and starting a little family together.

Because he had no doubts that his Naruto held the same feelings for him.

_No, _Sasuke thought. _They will pay._ _Even, if I have to destroy the whole VILLAGE to kill all of them._ He would absolutely do EVERYTHING to get his revenge. This was proved when he turned his back against Konoha and Naruto. The only person who understood him and kept him company through the lonely years of his existence. Of course, he didn't plan to kill his dobe in the process. He would whisk him away and be happy with him, even if he was sure that Naruto would hate him at first.

But, he did what he did for HIM. Power and his revenge wasn't the only reason he left him.

Sasuke just wanted-

"Oi, Uchiha! I am sensing 9 p-"

Before Suigetsu could finish, 9 other ninjas appeared in front of them. They weren't that far away, but they also weren't too near considering they were enemies. Sasuke remained emotionless on the outside, but on the inside he was startled to see his Ex-sensei again. He briefly wondered why he didn't sense him sooner, but he answered his own question almost immediately. The Uchiha was too deep in his thoughts about the dobe that he missed the presence of nine ninja. A mistake he normally wouldn't do and that could lead very fast to various deaths.

Of course being Uchiha Sasuke, he didn't give his opponents the chance to talk.

"Kakashi. What a surprise to find you here. I suppose you are not here to fight, considering you just barged in front of us."

Kakashi regarded his former student, titling his head on one side. His voice was monotone an emotionless as always, his onyx eyes were expressionless and blank, the complete opposite of how it used to be when they were still a team.

Yamato and Guy looked at each member of Team Taka, trying to gauge out their intentions and if they would attack or not. However, said members just regarded them back. Karin was glaring daggers at them, Suigetsu looked at them boringly and Juugo was very calm, but something told the Konoha sensei's that this calm aura could very quick become the exact opposite.

Meanwhile, Sasuke took a bit of time to regard the other people. There was Hyyuga ,who didn't change much from appereance, TenTen girl, who still seemed to be crazy about weapons, Lee, who was still wearing the obnoxious spandex and Guy.

There was no need to say something about him, was there?

His blank, onyx eyes took in the appearances of his former team.

Kakashi didn't change at all, Aimi grew a bit, Sakura, for once, looked at him with pained, hate filled eyes and the new guy was wearing ridiculous clothes.

_'Hn, they carry nothing important on them and they don't seem like they want to fight us or try to bring me back...' _Sasuke's eyes widened internally. Speaking of brining back, where the hell was the dobe? He would have been the first person to say non-sense about bringing him back to Konoha. The Uchiha couldn't really imagine him turning down this mission, either, after all, he knows how important he was to Naruto.

Of course, he denied that the thought made him actually happy.

"Where is Naruto?" His voice may have seemed indifferent, monotone and blank, but on the inside he was becoming a bit nervous. It was just so unnaturally not to have Naruto near, when everyone else from the team was present. He waited for an answer, but all he got was...

Silence. None of his former team members answered him. His heart started to pound painfully in his chest, his hands clenched into fists. The nails digging into his pale, sensitive flash. What seemed like a lifetime, someone took the courage to answer him, but the answer was far from satisfying.

"We don't know."

**A/N : Wahh, I'm soooo sorry! I know, I'm horrible guys, but please bear with me. I didn't have the motivation to write, nor did I have any time left for it, because of school and such. Next year ist going to be even harder, because I'm going to end High school! Well, I hope it's High School, because in Germany it would be called 'Sekundar Stufe 2', but I'm pretty sure this would be the right term ^^**

**Anyway, I'm flying to Italy tomorrow morning, but i wanted to update a little chapter, because I won't be able to for the next for and a half weeks...no internet and such! ^^**

**I promise, I try to update frequently again, after I'm back. Until then..**

**For those who have holidays, I wish you nice holidays and much fun :)**

**For those who don't have holidays, well, don't be so down, I wish you a good night, guys. Your time will appear! :)**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Sorry...I'm sorry that you had to wait that long, but finals are finally over and I rested enough :) I really TRY to upload some new chapters, but I think I'll first write some and then upload them. I normally write them at the same day as I upload them...not such a good idea xD AND, sorry the previous chapter is the third not the fourth, I wrote it wrong and didn't realize it until now xD**

**Warnings: un-betaed, gramma/spelling errors, OOC? (it IS a fanifc soo...) **

**Disclaimer: Other than my OC's, I don't own Naruto or any of it's character. The rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**Enjoy!**

**_~Chapter 4 : Missing?~_**

"What do you mean, 'You don't know'?" The young Uchiha asked in a cold voice. A voice that he used non stop, after he left Konoha and the dobe behind. He didn't have time for friendly chatters and meeting new people, he left for a reason, after all.

The three people behind him looked at their leader. They knew him well enough to know that he was irked, given away the slight tense posture of his back.

Karin was concerned for her beloved Sasuke-kun, but she was smart enough, not to bother him at that moment. The Uchiha was like a ticking bomb, never knowing when he would explode. The red-haired girl bit her lip nervously. She wanted to say something, to tell him it's alright, but she was harshly interrupted by the white-eyed male.

"You heard us, we don't know what his current location is. We only know that he disappeared two weeks ago." The answer was harsh and spoken coldly, but Neji was NOT fond of the Uchiha brat, at all. He was ready to admit that he despised the Uchiha a bit. HE was the one that made his blonde bubbly friend miserable and hurt him to an immense expand. However, he couldn't quite shake off the feeling that the lazy genius, Nara, was right.  
It was just last week that his fellow ninja informed him that there was more about the Uchiha than meets the eye. Nara had the impression that Uchiha actually had other ultimate reasons to leave the Hidden-Leaf behind and join the snake sannin.

Hm. He was quite curious, if THAT was true.

"Hn."

Sakura gazed at the Uchiha with piercing eyes, no hints of the adoration and the love she once held for him. One could say that she tried to appear strong and level-headed, but to be honest, she really didn't love the Uchiha that much now.  
Of course, she still cared for him deeply, they WERE teammates, after all, and she considered Sasuke a good friend who she she didn't want to lose.  
But, in the years of his absence she had matured, grew older and wiser. She had so much time thinking about various things, like her proclaimed love for the Uchiha, the new information that her proclaimed brother loved him, too and various other things.  
She had enough time realizing how stupid she had been, pining after a boy who didn't even want her affections. Unrequited affections was an ugly thing and that is exactly why she wanted to give Lee a chance.  
Snapping quickly out of the now unnecessary thoughts, he medic-nin then switched her gaze to her former teammare's companions. A silver-haired shark boy, a tall orange-haired boy and a red-haired girl that looked at the Uchiha with pure adoration in her eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the display. Poor girl. Seems like she was caught in the charm that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Poor girl, indeed.

"Why does it even mattet to you Uchiha? Kakashi-sensei, forgive my rudeness please, but why are we still standing here, talking to that traitor instead of searching for Naruto?" It was rather rude for an Hyuga to speak in such manner, but Neji was slowly loosing his patience. By all means, he would rather search for his blonde friend than loosing precious time. Who knows what will happen to Naruto or what would happen further to him, if they didn't hurry now.

The Uchiha glared harshly at the Hyuga. Since when did he care so much for the dobe? Sasuke may be slow in the romantic department, but even he could distinguish the fond look on Hyuga's face when he mentioned Naruto.  
He could feel an unpleasant feeling slowly crawling through his chest, squeezing his hea-

"Neji, honey. Please calm down. We will find him, okay?"

The fear was instantly replaced by relief when he saw Tenten's hand holding the Hyuga's. Seems like he didn't have to worry about him snatching HIS Naruto away.  
But, still. That made him think of how many people actually got closer to the dobe, briefly wondering about the red-hired Kazekage.

Kakashi sighed at the display the Hyuga and the Uchiha provided. Quite frankly, he didn't have time for this. Don't get him wrong, he was relived to see Sasuke and as much as he loved him as his own kind, he loved Naruto just as much. The blonde, after all, was like his own child and there were many occasions, in which his dolphin-chand and he acted as Naruto's parents.

That is why, this time, it wasn't about Sasuke, but about Naruto who they had to concentrate of.

Sighing again, he tried to act as normal as possible. "That is enough Sasu-chan, there is no reason for you to glare at poor Neji, who did nothing wrong." He said in a pleasant way,which earned him strange looks from Yamato, Sai, Sakura and Aimi.

Neji knew better than to disrespect his elder and squeezed his girlfriend's hand to calm down. Tenten thankfully understanding his love's need, squeezed back.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't quite respectful and glared at his former sensei. The nerve, calling him Sasu-chan in front of everyone.

"Hn. In any other situation, I would have fought you," making the other tense up in anticipation. "but, right now, I certainly don't have time for you. I have a goal to achieve." With these last word, he turned his back and left, his team fallowing him, but still heard the muttered words by Hyuga.

"Of course, revenge is everything for him. As if he would have been concerned for Naruto."

Aimi, who was surprisingly calm up to this point, looked at the retreating back of the Uchiha and his teammates. "Leave it be, Neji. We already lost enough time. Let's just go."

Approving of this idea, Kakashi led the way with the other senseis, hopeful to find their lost teammate again.

_"Naru, I hope you are okay. Don't worry, we'll bring you back, no matter what." _Aimi thought, clenching her fists. Sakura, having been concerned herself for her blonde brother, looked worried at her.

_"I hope everything turns out well. I can't imagine what would happen, if we lost our blonde." _She thought, teeth gnawing on her lower lip in worry.

This would be a long and agonizing search.

**A/N : So, with this i wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive. Just a little bit unmotivated to write...I don't know why though,...still, I promised that I won't let my readers hang and promised myself, that I won't abandon any of my fics. So, here is the new chapter. I know, it is short, but with this I'' inform you that I'll change tactics. I think I first write a few chapters down and then publish them or actually use an update-day. So, be warned that it may take a little while.**

**Actually, I think I'll leave the authors notes at the end and just leave them at the top xD**

**Thanks for dealing with me guys :)**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
